


You Shouldn’t Kiss Me Like That

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone hits on Kris at a club, Adam rides to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shouldn’t Kiss Me Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kradam_kiss using horrorparties’ prompt from several rounds ago: Some guy crowds Kris and starts hitting on him in a club. Adam, not sure what else to do to help, walks up and just kisses Kris. Not opposed to making it adorably awkward afterwards!
> 
> Written: July 9, 2010

“Hey, baby,” Adam said, completely ignoring the overly familiar and handsy guy he’d pushed out of the way to get to Kris. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Kris didn’t bother to mask the relief in his eyes when he saw Adam. “Oh, Adam, hey,” Kris said, one hand automatically reaching out for Adam.

“Hey, buddy,” the guy Adam had wanted to punch from the moment he’d seen him crowd Kris into a corner said angrily.

Adam briefly considered doing just that (he had on enough rings to make it hurt like hell), but he didn’t need the bad publicity and, more importantly, neither did Kris. Instead he settled for a show of ownership. He dropped his hands to Kris’ hips and pulled him in close, then leaned down to kiss him. Purely to send the message that Kris was off limits, of course.

Kris’ lips were very soft beneath his. And full. Adam had the nearly irresistible urge to suck on Kris’ bottom lip. Kris didn’t react at first, aside from the gasp of surprise when Adam had dragged him close and pressed their mouths together. Now Kris parted his lips (in hindsight, possibly to speak, but Adam figured he couldn’t be blamed if his brain had gone offline) and Adam took it as an invitation to slip his tongue into Kris’ mouth.

Kris made the cutest (and hottest, Adam wasn’t sure how he managed that) sound deep in his throat and shuddered against Adam all the way down to his toes. His hands fell on Adam’s hips and he squeezed, holding on tight as he slid his tongue against Adam’s.

It was Adam’s turn to make embarrassing sounds. Part of his brain realized that the guy he’d come over to protect Kris from had stomped off in a huff, and for a fleeting moment he thought that it might be a good idea to end the kiss. Then Kris’ thumbs slipped beneath the top Adam wore and stroked over bare skin.

Any thought of stopping fled from Adam’s already impaired brain. He cupped the back of Kris’ head with his free hand and angled it so he could deepen the kiss, and Kris moaned into his mouth. Adam slid his other hand around Kris’ waist and pulled him even closer. Kris’ fingers flexed on Adam’s hips, and then he slipped one arm around Adam’s back. He stroked his hand up the length of it and then curled his fingers over Adam’s shoulder and just held on as he rubbed himself against Adam’s leg.

Fireworks went off behind Adam’s eyes. He backed Kris up the step it took to press him against the wall and ground into him. Kris groaned and clutched at Adam as he met Adam’s tongue and hips thrust for thrust. Adam finally had no choice but to break the kiss so they could breathe. He nudged Kris’ jaw with his nose and Kris obediently tipped his head to give Adam access to his throat. Adam moaned as he gently bit Kris’ neck and then sucked his mark over the spot.

Adam was pulled out of his Kris induced fever when Brad came over and unceremoniously slapped him on the shoulder. “Hey, lover boy, sorry to interrupt your fun times,” he said, not sounding the least bit sorry, “but Alli Cat’s looking for the Pocket Idol, who seems to have disappeared. Have you seen . . . ?”

Brad broke off when he caught sight of the man Adam had been making out with.

“Well, isn’t this interesting,” he said, smirking.

Adam, his protective instincts once again kicking in, automatically said, “It’s not what you think.”

Brad raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

“There . . . .” Kris had to clear his throat before he could continue. “There was this guy . . . .”

“Sure there was, cupcake. Listen, it’s none of my business.”

“There was!” Adam insisted while Kris nodded emphatically. “He was hitting on Kris, making a nuisance of himself, so I . . . .”

“Staked your claim,” Brad said matter of factly.

“Yes, exactly. What? No!”

Brad held his hands up. “Tell me no more. Until tomorrow, when I want _details_.” He waved his hands at them. “Carry on. I’ll tell Allison that Kris is . . . busy.”

Brad turned and sauntered off, hips swaying. Adam turned back to Kris, who’d released Adam’s shoulder and was rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, that was, uh, thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Adam said, shivering when he realized that Kris still had one hand on his hip. As he looked away from Kris’s swollen lips, all red and wet from their kiss, his gaze fell on the mark he’d sucked onto Kris’ neck.

“Well, we should probably . . . ,” Kris started, and then looked up at Adam.

Adam didn’t know what Kris saw when he looked into his eyes, but Kris moaned, arching his neck (just enough to appeal to the part of Adam that wanted everyone to know that Kris Allen belonged to him), and rocking his hips into Adam (which appealed to every single part of him).

Adam lowered his head without even thinking about it. He caught himself just before his lips touched Kris’. Kris had been staring wide-eyed into Adam’s own eyes, but when Adam hesitated his gaze dropped to Adam’s lips.

“Kris,” Adam breathed, not sure what he was asking.

Kris’ eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he raised his lips to Adam’s. Adam felt a jolt of electricity when their lips met.

“Kris,” he said again.

Their first kiss (okay, kisses) had been spontaneous, in the heat of the moment, but this . . . this was premeditated. With plenty of forethought. If they did this . . . . Kris slid his tongue across Adam’s lips. Adam moaned, yet still found the strength to open his mouth to say . . . .

“Seriously, Adam?” Kris said, exasperated. “You’d rather talk than . . . ?”

Adam growled and crushed Kris to him, cutting off his words. Kris made a noise that sounded like _finally_ , and then went up on his toes. He pressed his lips to Adam’s and curled his fingers around the back of Adam’s neck as if he was afraid he’d try to get away. But now that Adam was convinced Kris was certain about this nothing was going to stop them from . . . .

“Adam.”

Adam groaned at Allison’s interruption. Kris actually whimpered, which made Adam’s cock swell and he reflexively pressed into Kris before he caught himself.

“I’m so so sorry to bother you, big brother, but I can’t find Kris, and I know Brad said he was busy but . . . oh. Oh!”

Allison’s eyes went wide when Adam turned to look at her (trying to tame the glare he would’ve turned on anyone else who’d interrupted them so soon on the heels of Brad’s interruption) and she saw Kris over his shoulder.

“Hey.” Kris made a face and raised his hand to wave at her.

Adam felt warm all over when Kris casually settled his hand back on his hip as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Hey.” Allison waved back absently.

“I’m, uh.” Kris glanced at Adam and blushed. “Fine.”

The corners of Allison’s lips twitched. “I can see that. You know, Brad could have just told me . . . .”

“Allison.”

“Yes?”

“I love you, baby girl, but please go away.”

“Going.”

Allison turned away, then twirled back, mimed holding a phone to her ear, and mouthed, “Call me.”

“Go!” Adam hissed.

When Adam turned back Kris was smiling at him.

“What?”

Kris chuckled and pressed his face to Adam’s shoulder. It felt familiar, and not. Adam wrapped both arms around Kris’ back and held him close. Kris sighed and tipped his head back so he could see Adam.

“That was really . . . .”

“Awkward.”

“Yeah. Probably a good thing she interrupted us, though.”

Adam stiffened, and then tried to relax, but of course Kris had felt his immediate reaction.

“No,” Kris said, “I didn’t, that’s not, I just meant that maybe we should leave, you know, go somewhere more private. I mean, only if you want to, of course, we don’t have to . . . .”

Adam slid his hands down to cup Kris’ ass, cutting off Kris’ babble, and thoroughly enjoying the flush that crept up his neck. “I definitely want,” Adam purred.

Kris swallowed hard, and his thumb moved reflexively over Adam’s skin. “Me too.”

“Then what do you say we get out of here?”

Kris licked his lips. “Good idea. Wish I’d thought of it,” he added wryly.

Adam pulled Kris into his side and their arms reflexively went around the other in a manner that was familiar, though the gesture carried so much more _meaning_ this time. As they made their way to the front of the club the crowd shifted and Adam caught sight of the guy he’d rescued Kris from. Adam was torn between still wanting to punch his lights out, and wondering if he should thank him.

The guy glanced over, his expression turning sour when his gaze fell on Kris and Adam. Adam smirked as he slipped his fingers into Kris’ back pocket. Kris looked up at him with raised eyebrows and a knowing smile. Adam grinned and shrugged at his possessive behavior, but instead of removing his hand, gave Kris’ ass a little squeeze.

Kris moaned softly, then slipped his fingers beneath Adam’s top and stroked them over his side. Adam sucked in a breath as the touch sent a shiver through him. He ducked his head and Kris immediately raised his face to Adam in response. Adam brushed his lips across Kris’ once, and then once more before drawing back.

“I could kiss you all night,” he breathed against Kris’ lips.

“Okay,” Kris said agreeably, and licked his way into Adam’s mouth.

Adam moaned as Kris’s tongue mapped his mouth, then had to stifle another moan when Kris pulled back and licked the taste of Adam off his lips. Adam’s hand tightened on Kris’ ass and drew him closer. Kris worried at his bottom lip and looked up at Adam with blown pupils.

“Fuck, Kristopher,” Adam swore softly. “At this rate we are never getting out of here. So unless you want me to fuck you right here . . . .”

Kris whimpered as he turned in Adam’s arms and pressed against him, his erection digging into Adam’s leg.

“That?” Adam said to the top of Kris’ head. “Is not helping.”

“Sorry. I, Adam . . . .”

“Nothing to be sorry for, baby,” Adam said, curling his hand around the back of Kris’ neck and squeezing. “Unless we both come in our pants in the middle of my favorite club.”

Kris gave a pained chuckle against Adam’s chest. “More awkward.”

“Mmm.” Adam pressed a kiss to Kris’ temple. “Love you, baby.”

Kris froze in Adam’s arms, then jerked his head up and looked at Adam, who himself froze like a deer in the headlights until Kris said, “Take me home, Adam. Right now. Please.”

“So is that, um, is that okay?” Adam said.

“Taking me home, or loving me?” Kris said, apparently not afraid to say the tough words.

“Uh, both?”

Kris smiled and stretched to press a kiss to Adam’s neck, his jaw, the corner of his lips. “Adam,” he said before pressing a kiss to Adam’s lips. “Take me home. And love me.”

So Adam did just that.

The End


End file.
